A la dérive II
by hermione2b
Summary: réécriture de l'épisode à partir du moment où Skates essaie de faire revenir Harm.... fic dédicacée à lilou. kiss ...R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : JAG et ses persos ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

Spoilers : vu que la série est finie, y en a pas

Résumé : après avoir revu « A la dérive, 2 », j'ai eu l'inspiration ! cette fic comportera deux ou trois parties

Notes : je veux remercier **lilou** pour tous ses commentaires et son soutien. Je te dédicace cette fic !!

=====JAG=====

USS Patrick Henry / JAG HQ  
21 mai  
2215 local

« Capitaine ! Capitaine Rabb réveillez-vous ! »

« Sa température continue de chuter » annonça l'infirmière

« On est en train de le perdre » rajouta le médecin

Skates, qui avait assisté à la scène se rapprocha et demanda au médecin de la laisser essayer. Celui-ci, à court d'idées la laissa faire mais après cinq minutes, il s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas plus de chance que le corps médical.

« J'ai une autre idée » déclara Skates, « on doit contacter le Colonel Mackenzie au JAG, si il y a quelqu'un qui peut y arriver c'est elle ! »

« On a rien à perdre à ce stade »

Après avoir eu la connexion avec la terre ferme, l'infirmière passa le téléphone à Skates.

« Quartier général du JAG, Sergent Artilleur Galindez à l'appareil »

« Ici le Lieutenant Hawkes, je dois parler au Colonel Mackenzie de toute urgence. »

Galindez sembla savoir de quoi il s'agissait car 6 secondes plus tard

« Lieutenant, ici le Col. Mackenzie »

« Madame, il ne se réveille pas, ils sont en train de le perdre. »

En entendant la détresse dans la voix du RIO, Mac comprit pourquoi Skates l'avait appelée.

« Mettez le téléphone à son oreille s'il-vous-plait »

Skates fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et Mac, ne se souciant pas de savoir que tout le monde sur le plateau du JAG la regardait et l'écoutait, fit de son mieux pour ramener son partenaire :

« Harm, c'est Mac. Harm, je sais que vous pouvez m'entendre. Je sais que vous êtes là. Vous devez vous battre OK ? Vous allez ouvrir les yeux et vous allez vous en sortir… Vous n'allez pas mourir Harm, vous avez compris ?! »

Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement et si elle en avait le moindre doute auparavant, elle savait à cet instant que sa vie sans Harmon Rabb ne serait pas la même. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

« J'ai besoin de vous Harm » continua-t-elle presque dans un murmure, « je vous en prie Harm, ne me laissez pas, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans vous… Harm ! »

Elle entendit la voix du médecin distinctement

« On le perd »

« Harm ! Non, je t'interdis de mourir tu m'entends ?? Harm j'ai besoin de toi ! Je t'aime … »

« Oh seigneur » murmura Skates, « il revient ! »

« Mac… »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais tout le monde l'entendit.

« Oui Harm, tiens le coup tu m'entends ! »

« Je t'aime Mac »

« Je t'aime aussi matelot. »

Skates reprit le téléphone

« Il est réveillé madame, il est sorti d'affaires »

« Vraiment ? »

« Le médecin me fait signe que oui »

« Merci seigneur » murmura Mac

« Madame, puis-je vous rappeler lorsqu'il sera en état de parler ? »

« Oui, je suis au JAG, je ne bouge pas pour l'instant »

Après avoir raccroché, Mac se rendit compte du silence autour d'elle. Elle se tourna et vit les visages de ses collègues et amis, mais surtout de Mic et Renée. Mac savait qu'elle devrait les affronter mais pour le moment, elle avait juste envie d'être seule. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Elle était épuisée, physiquement et moralement mais elle était heureuse. Harm était en vie, lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait aussi. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder vers son pilote.

Pendant ce temps, sur le plateau

L'amiral était retourné dans son bureau, Bud et Harriett étaient rentrés chez eux sous son insistance, Tiner était à son bureau, de même que Gunny. Tous avaient entendu la « conversation » entre le Colonel, le Capitaine et le Lt Hawkes. En effet, à l'insu de Mac, le Lieutenant Singer avait activé le haut-parleur du téléphone. Mac, inquiète pour Harm, n'avait pas remarqué, et les autres, attendant des nouvelles du Capitaine, n'avaient rien dit.

Renée, après avoir entendu la confession de son petit ami se réfugia dans le bureau de celui-ci, s'assit et pleura. Mic vint à sa rencontre après dix minutes, lui-même désorienté, même si il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que sa fiancée ne se rende compte de son amour pour Harm.

Il tapa sur le chambranle, Renée se retourna et il vit les larmes dans ses yeux, comme elle vit les larmes dans les siens

« Je suppose qu'il fallait s'y attendre » murmura-t-elle

« Je suppose oui » répondit-il sur le même ton

« Et maintenant ? »

« Je dois parler à Sarah. Et je pense qu'une fois que Harm sera en meilleur état, vous devrez avoir une conversation avec lui »

« Je crois que vous avez raison »

Lorsqu'elle le vit se retourner pour quitter le bureau, Renée le rappela

« Bonne chance Mic »

« Je pense que c'est trop tard pour ça. »

Il sortit et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa future ex fiancée.

* * *

Mic ressortit trois minutes plus tard, regarda Renée, lui fit un petit sourire qui n'atteint pas son regard, et quitta les bureaux du JAG le cœur lourd. Au fond de lui, il savait que Mac aimait Harm mais il pensait qu'une fois mariés, elle apprendrait à l'aimer lui.

De son côté, Renée avait à peu près les mêmes pensées. Elle savait bien que le cœur de Harm avait toujours appartenu à Mac, qu'elle était la femme de ses rêves. Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient en train de faire l'amour, Renée avait cru entendre son petit ami l'appeler Sarah, mais elle avait vite oublié, pensant que ce n'était que dans son esprit. Maintenant, elle n'en était plus sûre du tout. Elle se leva et parcourut le bureau. Elle remarqua les photos sur les étagères : une photo de lui avec son père, copie de celle qu'il avait à son appartement, une photo de l'équipe du JAG prise après Surface Warfare Ball, une photo de lui avec son escadrille lorsqu'il était en poste sur le Patrick Henry. Mais la photo qui attira son attention était celle posée entre deux livres de droit. Il s'agissait de Harm et Mac lors du baptême du petit AJ. Mac regardait le bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, et Harm avait un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre posée sur la main de sa partenaire qui tenait l'enfant. Mais il ne regardait pas AJ, il regardait Mac avec une tendresse que Renée n'avait jamais vue lorsqu'il la regardait elle.

Renée reposa la photo, regarda une dernière fois autour du bureau, sortit et ferma la porte. Elle regarda autour du plateau et vit Gunny et Tiner qui la fixait. Elle leur demanda de faire le nécessaire pour prévenir les parents de Harm, puis, comme Mic l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, elle quitta le JAG pour ce qui était sûrement la dernière fois.

* * *

JAG HQ  
Bureau de Mac  
2355 heure locale

Mac s'éveilla en sursaut. Après sa discussion avec Mic et leur rupture, elle s'était endormie sur la chaise de son bureau. Elle avait fait un horrible cauchemar dans lequel l'Amiral lui annonçait qu'ils avaient trouvé le corps sans vie de Harm. Elle se revoyait et s'entendait hurler.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit que la tempête s'était calmée. Elle ferma les yeux un moment et le visage de Harm lui apparut, souriant, de ce sourire qu'il n'avait que pour elle. Elle sut alors à l'instant ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle se leva et avant qu'elle ne put atteindre la porte, son téléphone sonna.

« Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie »

« Colonel, c'est Skates »

« Skates, comment va-t-il ? »

« Il est réveillé. Il est toujours très faible mais il s'en remettra. Le médecin préfère le garder à bord pour quelques jours avant de le transporter à Bethesda en milieu de semaine prochaine. »

« Est-ce qu'il est en état de parler ? »

« Ne quittez pas »

Elle entendit indistinctement les voix de Harm et Skates, ainsi que le téléphone taper quelque part.

« Mac »

Sa voix était à peine assez forte, mais Mac était soulagée de l'entendre

« Hey matelot, tu m'as fait peur tu sais »

« Désolé »

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Mieux maintenant que j'entends ta voix. »

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne

« Mac, ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je m'en souviens. Et j'en pensais chaque mot. Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi Harm. Si tu savais à quel point »

Les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur ses joues.

« Hey, ne pleure pas. Je vais bien. »

« Tu as failli mourir »

« Oui mais je ne le suis pas. Et je sais que c'est grâce à toi »

Elle n'entendit plus rien pendant quelques secondes puis la voix de Skates

« Il est épuisé madame, il a besoin de dormir. »

« Oui, je comprends. Merci Skates. Pour tout »

« Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu aider madame. Le Capitaine est quelqu'un de bien. »

« Oui….. Je vais trouver un hélico et je serais là dès que possible. »

« Vous êtes sûre qu'il est prudent de voyager avec ce temps ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas sortie depuis un moment Lt. La tempête s'est arrêtée. Et rien ne m'empêchera de venir, même si il faut que je vienne à la nage »

« Oui madame »

Toutes deux raccrochèrent et Mac sortit de son bureau. Elle repéra Gunny assit à son bureau. Il raccrocha son téléphone à l'instant où Mac arriva près de lui.

« Gunny j'ai besoin … »

« … l'hélico part de la base d'Andrews dans 2 heures Madame, juste le temps de rentrer prendre une douche, vous changer et préparer un sac. »

« Gunny vous être formidable »

« Juste prévoyant madame »

« Merci ». Puis elle repéra aussi Tiner, « Tiner, je dois … »

« L'amiral est au courant et a approuvé votre départ. Le Capitaine Ingles à bord du Patrick Henry est également informé de votre arrivée »

« Merci Tiner. Je vous revaudrai ça à tous les deux. »

Elle se pressa de partir et avait atteint les portes du plateau lorsque Gunny l'interpella. Elle se tourna et le vit tenir un trousseau de clefs dans ses mains.

« J'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin d'une voiture. »

C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était venue ici avec Mic après avoir quitté le restaurant où se tenait le dîner de répétition. Cela lui semblait si loin ! Elle revint, prit les clefs et à son grand étonnement, elle donna un baiser sur la joue à Gunny ainsi qu'à Tiner.

« Merci vous deux »

* * *

la suite très vite !

donnez moi votre avis


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : voir partie 1.

Spoilers : vu que la série est finie, y en a pas

Merci à Lilou, Annie et osteogirl pour vos reviews. Je suis vraiment ravie que vous aimiez.

Donc, comme promis, voici la suite !

=====JAG=====

USS Patrick Henry  
Au large des côtes de Virginie  
0315 local

L'hélico venait à peine de toucher le pont du porte-avions et Mac était déjà prête à en sortir. Un jeune homme avec un insigne d'Enseigne s'approcha d'elle à sa descente et la pria de le suivre jusqu'au pont où le Capitaine l'attendait.

Mac ne voulait qu'une chose : rejoindre Harm à l'infirmerie et rester près de lui. Mais le Cpt Ingles avait demandé à ce qu'elle le rejoigne dès son arrivée, et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Avec un peu de chance, il ne la retiendrait pas longtemps.

Arrivée sur le pont, le premier matelot qui la vit l'annonça :

« JAG sur le pont »

Mac se mit au garde-à-vous devant Ingles

« Repos Colonel. Ravie de vous revoir »

« De même Skipper »

« Je sais que vous voulez voir le Capitaine Rabb donc je ne vous retiendrai pas longtemps. Je voulais juste vous féliciter. Même si je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait ça, c'est bien grâce à vous que nous l'avons retrouvé. Et d'après le médecin du bord, les infirmières et le Lt Hawkes, vous lui avez sauvé la vie par téléphone. C'est un miracle. »

« Il aurait fait la même chose pour moi, j'en suis sûre. »

« Je pense aussi »

« Capitaine, avec votre permission, j'aimerais voir par moi-même »

« Bien sûr. Enseigne Bills »

« Oui Capitaine », dit l'Enseigne en se postant au garde-à-vous devant lui

« Amenez le sac du Colonel dans ses quartiers »

« A vos ordres ! »

« Colonel, » continua Ingles en se tournant vers elle, « le Caporal Olson va vous escorter jusqu'à l'infirmerie »

« Merci monsieur »

Mac salua, se tourna et suivit le Caporal jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Après avoir parlé avec l'infirmière de la condition de Harm, Mac entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le dernier rideau comme indiqué. En passant, elle vit Skates dormant dans un des autres lits. Elle sourit puis continua son chemin vers l'élu de son cœur. Elle écarta doucement le rideau et s'approcha du lit. En voyant son visage si pâle, elle retint un sanglot et un frisson la parcourut. Une fois à ses côtés, elle ne put se retenir : elle posa une main sur son front, puis caressa sa joue. Il semblait si paisible. Il était toujours entouré d'une couverture chauffante, la seule partie de son corps visible était sa tête. Elle tira la chaise qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce, s'assit près de lui, et ne pouvant tenir sa main, elle se contenta de poser sa tête sur sa poitrine et une main son front. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'assoupit, rassurée par le battement de son cœur sous la couverture.

* * *

USS Patrick Henry  
Infirmerie  
0704 local

Harm commença à sortir de son sommeil et il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine et son front était chaud. Même si ce n'était pas désagréable, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ce qu'il vit le fit sourire et pendant un moment il resta là sans bouger, observant sa partenaire, sa meilleure amie, la tête sur sa poitrine tournée vers lui. Elle avait l'air soucieux même dans son sommeil et pendant un instant, il s'en voulut de lui causer dans de soucis. Il la regarda pendant un bon moment, avant qu'elle ne commence à remuer. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et regarda tout autour d'elle, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Harm. Elle parvint à calmer sa respiration mais Harm était inquiet :

« Est-ce que ça va Marine's ? »

« Oui, mieux maintenant »

« Cauchemar ? »

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. »

Pendant presque une minute, aucun des deux ne prononça un mot, puis Mac rompit le silence.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Mieux »

« Sérieusement Harm »

« Je vais bien Mac. Je ne suis pas à 100 % de mes capacités mais je suis en vie. Tu m'as sauvé deux fois »

« Oui », dit-elle en détournant la tête Harm savait que quelque chose la tracassait.

« Qu'y a-t-il Mac ? »

« Rien je … je suis si soulagée que tu sois en vie. Si tu n'avais survécu… », elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et leva les yeux vers lui. Il put y voir de la tristesse mais aussi autre chose qu'il ne sut définir.

« Mac … parle-moi »

« Je m'en veux tellement Harm, je suis désolée ! »

Elle éclata en sanglots et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Harm se dégagea de la couverture et l'attira à lui. Elle ne résista pas, se leva et enfouit sa tête sur la poitrine de son meilleur ami qui l'entoura de ses bras.

« Ne sois pas désolée. Tu m'as sauvé la vie »

« Oui mais c'est de ma faute si tu t'es écrasé »

« Quoi ? », dire qu'Harm était surpris était un euphémisme, « de quoi tu parles ? »

Elle releva la tête sans se dégager de ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Si je n'avais pas été aussi énervée, si je t'avais souhaité bonne chance avant ton départ, si je ne t'avais pas forcé à assister à ce foutu mariage … »

« Mac stop ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute »

« Si ! Je fais le malheur des gens autour de moi. Tous les hommes qui sont passés dans ma vie sont morts ou ont l'impression de l'être… »

« Mac » interrompit-il. Mais elle l'ignora et continua

« Eddie est mort parce que je l'ai laissé boire et prendre le volant, j'ai tué Chris, Dalton est mort à cause de moi, Mic souffre parce que je ne l'aime pas et toi tu as failli mourir à cause de ma stupide colère. »

« Mac arrête »

Mais elle était lancée et ne s'arrêta pas là

« Je suis désolée Harm. Je suis désolée. Tu avais raison de partir. Tu es bien mieux sans moi. Eloigne-toi tant qu'il est encore temps. »

Puis elle se dégagea brusquement de ses bras et quitta l'infirmerie en courant

« Mac ! »

Harm se redressa d'un coup mais sa tête se mit à tourner si vite qu'il retomba sur son lit. Il était choqué par sa réaction. Même si il comprenait son raisonnement, il ne lui reprochait pas son crash. Au contraire, elle lui avait sauvé deux fois la vie : la première fois en le retrouvant en plein milieu de l'océan, et la seconde fois en lui parlant et en le suppliant de ne pas se laisser sombrer, tout ça en étant à des kilomètres de lui.

Harm réfléchit un instant et sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il appela l'infirmière pour lui demander des vêtements et sortir d'ici. Il était encore faible mais il allait retrouver sa partenaire, et aussi entêtée soit-elle, elle allait écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle partageait ses sentiments, et qu'elle aussi savait ce qu'il éprouvait, il n'allait pas la laisser le repousser. L'infirmière refusa de le laisser partir. Harm lança un regard à Skates, qui avait été réveillée par tout ce bruit, et lui intima silencieusement de l'aider. Skates n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, mais elle savait que Harm avait besoin de retrouver Mac. Elle prétendit alors une douleur quelconque et Harm en profita pour se faufiler hors de l'infirmerie et jusqu'à la salle du matériel et des équipements (_nda : disons que ça existe_) pour trouver un uniforme beige pour se changer. Enfin, après un regard en coin du responsable, il quitta la pièce et se mit à la recherche de sa partenaire.

* * *

R&R

la suite, dès que possible


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : voir partie 1.

Spoilers : vu que la série est finie, y en a pas

Référence à : « Au nom du peuple », « Adrénaline » et « Visite Royale » (saison 2), « Impact » (saison 3), « Et un bébé, un » et « Tout recommencer » (saison 4)

Merci à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs reviews.

Je tiens à remercier particulièrement lilou pour son soutien, son aide et sa patience ! kiss girl !

Voici la suite !

=====JAG=====

USS Patrick Henry  
Fantail  
0751 local

Mac regardait l'écume des vagues que le navire laissait sur son passage. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait dit à Harm. Quand bien même elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit sur le fait de porter malheur aux hommes qui l'entourent, ça lui faisait mal de devoir s'éloigner du seul qui avait toujours le plus compté dans sa vie. Mais elle le devait, pour le protéger. Elle l'aimait trop pour le voir souffrir à cause d'elle.

Le soleil n'était pas très haut dans le ciel à cette heure-ci, mais les nuages le couvraient quelque peu. Le scénario était presque romantique si Mac n'était pas si triste. Elle plongea dans ses souvenirs, ses moments passés avec lui. Après tout, c'était les seules choses qui lui resteraient de lui.

_L'amiral : « Capitaine de corvette Harmon Rabb, Major Sarah Mackenzie »  
__Mac : « Mac »  
__Harm : « Harm »_

_Col. O'Hara : « Où l'as-tu trouvé ce marin Sarah ? »  
__Mac : « Dans une roseraie Oncle Matt »_

_Harm : « Je vais vous sortir de là Mac, je vous le promets ! »_

_Mac : « Harm, je sais que c'est comme si vous dansiez avec votre sœur, mais vous pourriez au moins faire semblant de vous amuser »  
__Harm : « Je ne vous vois pas comme une sœur Mac »  
__Mac : « Ah bon ? »  
__Harm : « Non »_

_Harm : « Non ne pleurez pas »  
__Mac : « Non »  
__Harm : « Si les marine's se mettent à pleurer ça va faire mauvaise impression. »  
__Mac : « Permission d'étreindre le Capitaine ? »  
__Harm : « Oui, permission accordée. »  
__Mac : « Vous allez me manquer Harm »  
__Harm : « Vous me manquerez aussi Sarah »_

_Harm : « Dans 5 ans à compter d'aujourd'hui, si ni l'un ni l'autre ne fréquentons quelqu'un, nous partagerons un enfant »  
__Mac : « Vous et moi ? Faire un bébé ensemble ? »  
__Harm : « Oui, avec votre physique et ma matière grise il sera parfait »  
__Mac : « Et si jamais elle a votre physique et ma matière grise ? »  
__Harm : « Ca serait pas mal aussi. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, marché conclu ? »  
__Mac : « Ne faites pas de promesses que vous ne tiendrez pas »  
__Harm : « Ca ne m'est encore jamais arrivé »_

_Mac : « Si vous saviez le nombre de choses que j'ai envie de vous dire, seulement je ne trouve pas les mots »  
__Harm : « Je sais »  
__Mac : « C'est pas juste. Pourquoi c'est moi qui suis la seule à pleurer ? »_

Mac était appuyée sur la rambarde et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. C'est ainsi que Harm la trouva. Il regarda les épaules de sa partenaire secouées par de violents sanglots et son cœur se serra. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu arriver alors il s'approcha doucement et l'appela :

« Mac ? »

Elle se retourna et oublia son chagrin pour quelques instants, inquiète maintenant de l'état de Harm

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être couché, tu n'es pas encore en état de te déplacer »

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. »

« Le médecin t'a laissé sortir ? » demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

« Non, je me suis évadé ! »

« Harm ! »

« Si tu ne t'étais pas enfuie, je n'aurais pas eu à te poursuivre à travers tout le navire. »

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir, d'être un peu seule. »

« Et ? »

« Et je pensais ce que j'ai dit Harm : je refuse de te voir souffrir à cause de moi. »

« Eh bien c'est trop tard. »

Elle le regarda, le regard triste, et même si elle savait qu'il avait raison … Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent là, quand elle l'entendit reprendre :

« Je suis sûr que tu penses ce que tu dis, et tu as beau me dire que tu fais ça pour mon bien, pour ne pas que je souffre, je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux. Regarde-moi : est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point ce que tu dis me brise le cœur ? Depuis toutes ces années, je n'osais espérer t'entendre me dire un jour que tu m'aimais et tu l'as fait ! Mon cœur s'est gonflé de joie, tu m'as réchauffé le cœur, tu m'as littéralement redonné la vie lorsque tu m'as parlé au téléphone ! Et maintenant tu me dis qu'il faut que l'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre pour mon bien ?! Tu te rends que ce que tu me demandes c'est de ré-emprisonner mon cœur ? De souffrir ? De mourir ? » termina-t-il dans un soupir.

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur les joues de Mac et elle vit que Harm pleurait aussi à ce moment. Elle l'avait rarement vu pleurer et, en général, cela impliquait toujours son père. Elle repensa à ce qu'il avait dit et questionna :

« Tu n'osais pas espérer m'entendre dire que je t'aime mais c'est toi qui m'as rejetée ce soir-là sur le ferry à Sydney. J'étais prête à faire avancer les choses et tu m'as repoussée. »

« Je n'étais pas prêt Mac. Je venais de revenir au JAG, j'essayais de mettre de l'ordre dans ma vie. Notre amitié a souffert par ma faute lorsque je suis parti. Je voulais d'abord arranger ça avant de faire avancer les choses entre nous. »

« Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être ton amie Harm. Seulement, les choses n'étaient pas évidentes après ton départ. Si tu savais combien j'ai pleuré les deux premières semaines. Ensuite je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. J'ai continué à avancer, même sans toi à mes côtés. Sans mon meilleur ami. »

« Je suis désolé Mac. Si j'avais su à quel point tu en souffrais, je … »

« Ne me dis pas que tu serais resté, je ne te croirais pas. »

« Non, mais j'aurais au moins essayé de te rassurer. Mais le passé est le passé et on ne peut pas le changer. Mais on peut en revanche changer notre futur. Et ce futur je ne l'imagine pas sans toi. »

Il ouvrit ses bras et elle s'y réfugia volontiers, laissant toujours les larmes couler. Elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré de sa vie.

« Je t'aime tellement Harm. »

« Je t'aime aussi Sarah, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Absolument »

« Même en sachant que je n'ai jamais eu de relations amoureuses durables ? Et que la plupart des hommes que j'ai fréquentés sont morts ou ont souffert à cause de moi ? »

« Si ça peut te rassurer, souviens-toi de toutes mes relations avec les femmes : Diane, Annie, Jordan. Peut-être qu'il y a une raison pour lesquelles toi comme moi n'avons jamais eu de relations durables. Peut-être que l'on n'avait pas encore trouvé la bonne personne pour ça. »

« Et tu crois que pour toi, cette personne c'est moi ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. J'en suis absolument certain ! »

Elle leva la tête vers lui. Leurs larmes avaient séché. Il pencha la tête vers elle, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et l'embrassa tendrement. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent presque simultanément et leurs langues entamèrent un ballet passionné. Dans ce baiser, ils exprimaient tout leur amour. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, ils se séparèrent à regret. Harm déposa un autre baiser, chaste, sur les lèvres de sa compagne et la serra contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis Mac sentit le corps de son partenaire frissonner.

« Oh Seigneur, avec tout ça j'ai presque oublié que tu ne devrais pas être debout. Tu as froid ? »

« Un peu. Mais ça en valait la peine » dit-il en souriant

« Allez viens Flyboy, je te ramène dans ton lit. »

« En voilà une bonne idée ! » dit-il, flirtant avec elle

« Ah ha ! Sors-toi ça de la tête Matelot. D'une part, tu n'es pas en état, et d'autre part, ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal. Et puis quand on rentre, tu dois parler à Renée. »

Ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers l'infirmerie, Mac le soutenant avec un bras autour de sa taille.

« Elle sait que tu es là ? » continua Harm

« Je ne sais pas. Mais elle a entendu notre conversation, tout comme le reste des gens qui étaient à la soirée de répétition. »

Harm se tourna, la surprise sur le visage. Elle lui raconta alors l'angoisse face à la nouvelle, l'attente insoutenable dans les bureaux du JAG, la peur de le perdre, et l'appel de Skates.

« Mic m'a dit un peu plus tard que Singer avait activé le haut-parleur. J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi que je n'ai même pas fait attention. Et pour être honnête, ce n'est pas plus mal. Au moins je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir à ce que je devais dire à Mic. Mais je suis désolée que Renée l'ait appris comme ça. »

« Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Je n'aime pas être celui qui rompt, je n'aurais donc pas à le faire »

« Harm ! »

« Mais je lui parlerai, promis ! »

« Ok »

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie et Harm eut droit à un sermon de la part du médecin. Restées à l'écart pendant que celui-ci et l'infirmière le remettaient au lit et réinstallaient le matériel, Mac et Skates se retenaient d'éclater de rire devant la tête de leur ami.

« Puisque je vous dit que je vais bien ! »

« Dois-je vous rappeler Capitaine, qu'il y a à peine quelques heures vous étiez entre la vie et la mort ? »

Mac perdit son sourire et Harm, sentant sa détresse, détourna les yeux du médecin et les posa sur son amie. Il lui sourit et son regard se fit tendre.

« Je sais » reprit-il en s'adressant au médecin mais sans détourner ses yeux de Mac, « mais l'amour m'a ramené. »

Mac avait maintenant le même sourire et la même expression que lui dans les yeux. Et elle savait que quoiqu'il se passe dans le futur, Harm serait auprès d'elle, dans les joies comme dans les peines, dans la santé et dans la maladie. Quelque soit l'endroit, ensemble, ils surmonteront tous les obstacles mais quoiqu'il arrive, ils seront enfin heureux.

-----------

épilogue à venir !

dites-moi ce que vous en pensez


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : voir partie 1.

Spoilers : vu que la série est finie, y en a pas

Voici l'épilogue de cette fic. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu et encore plus ceux qui ont laissé leur reviews et qui m'ont soutenue et encouragée.

=====JAG=====

Rabb résidence  
23 mai 2050  
2033 heure locale

« Raconte encore Grams ! »

« Un autre jour ma chérie. Grams est fatiguée. »

« D'accord. »

Sarah Rabb sourit à l'enthousiasme de son arrière-petite-fille. Lizzie venait de fêter ses huit ans. Elle était pleine de vie et lui rappelait son mari. Elle avait le sourire des Rabb et les mêmes yeux que Harm. A la pensée de celui qu'elle appelait son 'matelot', Mac sourit tristement. Son cher et tendre Harm était parti rejoindre son père deux ans plus tôt après avoir succombé à un cancer. Et comme toujours quand elle pensait à son défunt mari, les souvenirs affluèrent :

_Flashback :_

_Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils ne se cachaient pas. C'était inutile puisque tout le monde avait entendu leur conversation. L'amiral s'était arrangé pour les garder tous les deux au JAG pour l'instant. En échange, les deux officiers avaient promis de garder leur vie privée hors du bureau. Et ils réussissaient très bien. _

_Un matin, trois mois après cette nuit tragique du mois de mai, l'amiral les fit appeler dans son bureau et les informa qu'un poste de juge s'était libéré. En effet, l'amiral Morris avait décidé de prendre sa retraite après 30 ans de bons et loyaux services. Après en avoir longuement discuté entre eux, il avait été décidé que Mac prendrait le poste, ce qui la placerait sous les ordres du Capitaine Sebring. _

_A la fin du mois d'août, Harm avait fait sa demande. Il avait emmené Mac pique-niquer dans les montagnes après un trajet dans son Stearman. _

_« Mac. »_

_Elle se retourna vers lui. Il avait l'air nerveux._

_« Est-ce que tout va bien mon cœur ? »_

_Harm sourit. Seule Mac pouvait réussir à le calmer. Elle savait user ces mots affectueux. Et parfois, elle les utilisait pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait._

_« Harm ? Est-ce que ça va ? »_

_« Oui. Je pensais juste à ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois. Ce sont les trois meilleurs mois de ma vie. »_

_Mac lui sourit et caressa tendrement sa joue._

_« Pour moi aussi matelot. »_

_Il lui prit la main et la regarda droit dans les yeux :_

_« Je t'aime infiniment Sarah. Tu sais ça n'est-ce pas ? » Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et continua. « Je t'aime plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Ce jour-là, dans cette roseraie, tu as capturé mon cœur. Et c'est une prison de laquelle je ne veux jamais sortir. »_

_Mac avait déjà les larmes aux yeux. Quand elle vit Harm plonger sa main dans sa poche et en ressortir un écrin de velours, elle retint son souffle. Il ouvrit la boîte et la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux :_

_« Sarah, tu ferais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre si tu acceptais d'être ma femme. Veux-tu m'épouser ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais Harm avait compris la réponse. Mais elle le répéta encore et encore, de plus en plus fort. Harm la prit dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à se rappeler à quel point ils s'aimaient._

_Fin du flashback_

Mac se déplaçait dans le salon et posa son regard sur toutes les photos qui trônaient un peu partout. La photo de leur mariage cette même année, la veille de Noël. Un mariage simple et romantique, tel qu'elle l'avait toujours rêvé. Elle sourit en repensant à la réaction de Harm face à son cadeau de Noël le lendemain matin.

_Flashback_

_« Ouvre ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

_« Tu le verras si tu ouvres ! »_

_Elle sourit face à la tête de son mari. Il enleva le papier cadeau et trouva une longue et fine boîte. Une boîte contenant un stylo. _

_« Un stylo ? »_

_« Ouvre ! »_

_Il soupira et ouvrit la boîte. Il s'agissait d'un stylo blanc, mais sans mine. Mac sut exactement à quel instant Harm réalisa la signification du cadeau. Il se tourna vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres et demanda :_

_« Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense que c'est ? »_

_Mac sourit et hocha la tête._

_« On va avoir un bébé ? »_

_« Tu es content ? »_

_« Content ? Je suis le plus heureux des hommes ! Je t'aime tellement ! »_

_Fin du flashback_

Les jumeaux étaient nés au mois d'avril 2002. Elle se souvint du regard de pur bonheur dans les yeux de Harm lorsqu'il vit David et Kate pour la première fois. Elle tomba sur la photo de leurs petits-enfants et de leurs arrière-petits-enfants. Harm et Mac étaient fiers de tous leurs bambins. Leur famille avait une existence heureuse.

Professionnellement, Harm et Mac avait aussi eu d'excellentes carrières. Harm, devenu amiral, avait pris la relève de l'Amiral Chegwidden lorsque celui-ci avait décidé de prendre sa retraite. Mac avait fini sa carrière en tant que Général et avait prit la tête du service juridique. Sturgis était devenu le capitaine du Watertown et avait prit sa retraite quelques années plus tard. Il décéda 4 ans plus tard dans un accident de voiture. Bud et Harriett avait déménagé en Californie avec leur quatre enfants après que Bud soit devenu le JAG de San Diego. Harriett et les enfants étaient revenus vivre à Washington après le décès de Bud dans un attentat à la base. Tiner était devenu avocat et avait servi sous les ordres de Harm pendant qu'il était le JAG. Gunny avait été tué 20 ans plus tôt lors d'une mission en Afghanistan.

Mac avait les larmes aux yeux aux souvenirs de ses amis disparus. Et surtout, Harm lui manquait plus que tout. Mais elle savait que la fin était proche. Elle était fatiguée. Et elle n'avait qu'une envie : rejoindre Harm.

Elle alla dans la cuisine et observa sa famille qui avait décidé de faire un grand pique-nique dans le jardin. Harm et elle avaient réussi. Ils avaient une belle et heureuse famille. Elle pouvait partir tranquille et rejoindre son mari.

« Grand-mère ? »

Elle se retourna en entendant la voix de Stacy, sa 'grande petite-fille', comme elle l'appelait.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui ma chérie. »

« Tu pensais à grand-pa n'est-ce pas ? »

Mac ne répondit pas mais sourit. Elle caressa la joue de Stacy et lui dit :

« Je suis fière de vous tous ma chérie. Harm est fier de vous, j'en suis sûre. Il veille sur vous. Et je serais à ses côtés dans pas longtemps pour l'aider. »

« Grams… »

« Chut ! »

Elle savait que la jeune femme comprenait ce que ça voulait dire.

« J'ai eu une belle vie bien remplie. Il est tant que je rejoigne l'homme que j'aime. »

Stacy sourit et hocha la tête.

« Embrasse-le pour moi, d'accord ? »

Mac sourit, regarda encore une fois ses enfants, petits-enfants et arrière-petits-enfants et monta les escaliers. Elle entra dans sa chambre et se coucha sur le lit qu'elle et Harm avait partagé pendant plus de 40 ans. Elle prit la photo de Harm qui trônait sur sa table de nuit et caressa son visage.

« J'arrive mon amour. Attends-moi. »

Elle ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit de nouveau, elle vit Harm qui lui souriait et lui tendait la main. Elle la prit et se trouva dans la chaleur de ses bras.

« Je t'attendais Ninja-girl ! »

« Je t'aime Harm. »

« Je t'aime aussi Sarah. Maintenant, nous avons l'éternité pour nous ! »

FIN

* * *

voilà !  
désolée pour le retard. j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu.

je suis en train d'écrire une autre fic que je commencerai à publier dans qq temps !


End file.
